Two Sides Within, and all Prevails
by TheDancingMoonFoxy
Summary: Unikitty and Master Frown had accidentally fallen for each other and had their own offsprings as a result. Twins to be exact. Unable to raise the forbidden born kittens they decide to split them between the parents. Seek within the lives of the two girls and their sudden adventures with eachother, without them knowing they're siblings.


Hawkodile sat down on his treehouse with his head out of reality at the moment.

The best day just had happened to him.

To his crushing defeat, his feelings had begun to loom around him and his daily life. It was beginning to turn into an unheathy opsession that hurt him each time his took a breath near her.

_His sweet vixen..._Overall, him and Dr.Fox actually did it...

The best night they had ever had...

He had his first confession (and his first kiss) which involved in Hawkodile laying alone in his treehouse, happy as ever.

Too bad his head had to get back into reality as he heard a yelp of misery from no other then the ruler he was destended to protect:

_Unikitty._

Hawkodile quickly ran out of his home to find the same guy who made him realize he had something for Dr.Fox.

"Darn it! You never stop with these attacks, Cupcake Monster!" Hawkodile snapped.

"Ack- help!" Unikitty yelped, but the Cupcake Monster just laughed as he swung around the Princess as if she was nothing.

"Darn you, stupid bird brain!" The cupcake monster snapped.

"I mean, why are you even doing this!? You never win, you're not even trying to kidnap the Princess!" Hawkodile retorted.

"Yeah! You're nothing to the plot but just someone who just comes out of nowhere to make Hawkodile realize he had a super-big-crush on someone. And it's completly clear I can beat the cake out of your name, and so why am I waving my arms in sudden fear of being kidnaped and flayed by some big scary cupcake dude?" Unikitty said, causing a long silence between the three.

"...Y...You...GRR..._Nobody ever uses logic against me to win in a fight! NEVER!!!" _Cupcake monster roared in sudden anger, beginning to flail his arms as the Princess began screaming again.

"Grrr...You never give up!" Hawkodile yelled, giving the Cupcake Dude a few hundred punches to his frosty face before his hero of a vixen kicked down the door and delivered the line that made his heart flutter like crazy.

"Hawkodile! _Try this!__"_

Dr.Fox whipped out her Punchinator 3000 and passed it on to Hawkodile, as he quickly picked up the line and placed it in his heart while his hands picked up the punching machine. The Cupcake Monster who was twirliling in utter dizziness wasn't ready for Hawkodile's finishing move as he placed his hand in the Punchinator 3000 and blasted it away in the face, causing him to release the Princess and to fly away many miles away.

Puppycorn and Richard blasted over to Unikittys side whilr Dr.Fox padded over to Hawkodile, her small paws rubbing against Hawkodile's fist as her big sparkling eyes laid on his.

"Nice one, Hawkodile. We couldn't have done it without you..." Dr.Fox said, her often loud tone down to a softening tone that would make the hardest of hearts soften. Hawkodile's face turned completly red after the fox decided to kiss his hand, causing a romantic stare off between the tw-

"Um...I don't mean to bother anything between you two but...There's something wrong with the Princess! And she's not saying anything when I ask her!" Puppycorn whined, causing Dr.Fox and Hawkodile to rush over to Unikitty. "Hopefully she's alright...and hopefully they won't figure out..." The uni-dog whined, though the last part was inaudiable and low.

Much unlike the usually cheerful and quick paced lass Hawkodile had been hearing.

But there was no time to focus on that.

There's something wrong with the princess.

"Ahh...I feel so woozy and tired..." Unikitty whispered, her body turning green. She vomited, throwing up a bunch of rainbows and her breakfast. "And hungry..."

"Geez, princess. I think you need a rest! I think that quarrel with the Cupcake monster got you sick! And a little more weight..." Dr.Fox said, though she whispered the last part and so once again leaving Hawkodile and Richard to hear comepletly nothing but an inaudiable whisper on the last sentence.

"Yeah sure...I think I'm going to go rest...You guys carry on with your day as I fly away ahahaha...Ugh..." Princess Unikitty whispered cheerfuly but weakly as she flew into her window into her room.

"Well, that was un-princess-Unikitty-like. Say, are you hiding something, Puppycorn?" Hawkodile said, leaning over to the Princess' brother's side.

"You know, I kinda have to agree." a plain and boring voice said. "Princess Unikitty is not acting the way she usually is."

"I-I'm sorry but..." the uni-puppy shook his head in pure sadness as he faced the 'house maid' and the body guard. "I got nothin' cuz I know nothin'. Sorry Richard and Hawkodile!"

"But-" Dr.Fox started, but was quickly interupted by Puppycorn's panic-dismissal of the topic.

"No! Unikitty is alright, okay? She's just...Sick, ya'know?" Puppycorn barked, his hyperactive voice fluttered in panic.

Everyone raised their eyes at the poor uni-dog.

"Uhh...WellIgottagobye-!"

"Well, that was weird." Richard said.

"Agreed." Hawkodile and Dr.Fox replied in unison.

"I'm going leave you two love birds alone and i'm to prepare lunch. Later." Richard said, turning his boring-rock-body to the castle and into the kitchen.

Dr.Fox stood up to Hawkodile as her sparkling eyes met with his.

"Well, I've got to go with my studies once again..." Dr.Fox sadly whispered. Hawkodile crouched so he met Dr.Fox's size as both of their eyes became locked together.

"We'll meet again later my sweet vixen..." Hawkodile said as the tension between the two caused their lips to press against eachother. Dr.Fox pulled away first as she smiled and waved a goodbye as she quickly scampered her way into her lab. Hawkodile stood up and smiled but it had quickly faded once he looked into Unikitty's window which was closed.

_I wonder what's wrong with her..._

**Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Unikitty held her stomach in utter pain as she looked out her window.

_Guess it's time...I hope Puppycorn and Master Frown come quick..._

Unikitty's thoughts raced through her head as she quickly cleaned up the pool of water she had created before blasting herself out the window as a horrible pain seemed to loom over her. She felt like screaming and turning into a firey ball of madness, but she had to keep her feelings in tact. She had to be quiet.

The princess zoomed up the mountain and laid in it's cold floor as she tried to calm herself down.

_Stop...Must...Not...Scream..._

Unikitty forced herself to stay quiet, trying to breathe in and out. She wasn't expecting giving life to another thing to be so..._Painful..._

Her body turned purple, a mixture of blue and red, also a mixture of anger and sadness.Her sparkle matter blasted out of her head, being a mixture of anxiety and pain.

_That's it for me...I guess we're both going to go..._

**_Master Frown's POV _**

**(46 minutes later)**

"Puppycorn, you fool! Why didn't you tell me any sooner! She needs me!" Master Frown's head filled with panic as Puppycorn frowned, turning his head in disipointment while rushing towards their destination.

"I-I'm sorry! I was just dreaming about eating stuff with my neice or nephew until I rembered Unikitty told me that today might be the day and when she was gone that it was time-"

"I had enough! It's 3am, and instead of yelling we should be extremely quiet. Remember, it's a big sercret kept between the castle and my place, got it?" Master Frown snapped as Puppycorn nodded in agreement.

"Alrighty!"

_Hopefully it'll take her a while to realize she's part Frown Town and part Unikingdom...Let alone part Royalty and part Doom Lord-_"The mountain! She said she'll be up there!" Puppycorn said happily before being shushed by Master Frown.

"Shhhh! It's a secret, remember?" he hissed at the uni-dog.

"Sorry!"

"Whatever! We can't spend all morning telling you how to behave. Take me up there _quick!__"_ Master Frown snapped as Puppycorn snached Master Frown onto his back and flashed up the tall, eeriee, cold, and steep mountain. There, he noticed a small crying sound coming from a small cave from the cold mountain.

_Oh...Don't tell me I missed it..!_

Master Frown and Puppycorn hurried up the mountain and immidetly looked into the small cave, and their sight suprising them.

"Big sis..? Is that really..."

He saw a warm pink body curled up against a smaller body. There was his child with the uni-cat he had grown to hate but love.

Master Frown and Puppycorn immidetly sat down near the two bodies that laid peacefuly on the ground as Unikitty begun to awaken.

_She's okay..!_

Master Frown gave a long sigh of relief but quickly lost his breath to the sight of when Unikitty had gotten up.

"Woah..! You had twins!" Puppycorn exclaimed, almost forgetting every rule Master Frown had given him. He didn't care, though. He immideitly ran towards his forbidden love a warm hug, and Puppycorn smiled, brushing his fur against his sister, who was a new mother.

"Wha..? Where am- where _where _you?" Unikitty whispered, her tone tired and exhausted. "And...Oh..."

"I know I know I'm extremly sorry...It's just that I didn't know until Puppycorn arrived. And plus I was paniking about being a new father I didn't realize today might be the day." Master Frown explain, giving a small smile. "And I didn't even know I was going to have twins!"

"Well...I guess this was unexpected...Anyways, let's talk about our kids. You too, Puppycorn." Unikitty happily exclaimed, moving back to her cheery self though most of her energy was gone.

_Taking a nice look at them, they barley look like me- at least nobody will figure out i'm the father-_ Master Frown thought, looking at the small bodies curled up and resting under Unikitty's soft, warm belly.

Puppycorn shifted his eyes at young uni-kittens. "You know, I hope I'm not the only one to notice they both have wings!" he said, lowering his voice.

_Finally! He learned to keep quiet._

Both of the children had the same body shape of Unikitty. One of them had wings and pure-white fur with no horn, a blue 'neck-brace' like her mother's, and violet and purple hooves.

The other one was a white kitten with black spolches all over her body including one black ear and one around her cheek and right eye. She has raven-black wings and yellow horn. She has a purplish-grey 'neck-brace' and hooves by the same color but brighter and pinker hind hooves.

"Wow, a pegakitty and a alikitty!" Puppycorn whispered happily, obviously proud of his creation of words.

Master Frown gave off a long sigh. _Good grief. _

"Soo...I was thinking of some names! For the white pegasus I was thinking Cindy- wait no! Aquaris!" Unikitty said.

"Ha! Those names are lame. What about Master Frown Jr? Thought of it myself." Master Frown sneered, causing Unikitty to giggle a little.

"Steven! That's the name of my favroite ball."

"Puppycorn, we aren't naming them after your favroite toys." Unikitty said, giving her brother a playful nuzzle.

"Fine then. Solenne? I dunn-"

"That's _perfect! _Solenne it is." The uni-cat said, pointing her head up before quickly loosing her energy and laying it down into a comfortable resting position.

After deciding the name for the first one, there was a small silence between the group until Master Frown began to speak.

"Midnight Misery?" He said, a his voice in confusion.

"I love it, but we can add a little Alikitty into it..." She said, looking at the black and white kitten.

_I quietly guessing Midnight Misery will be her 'actual full name'..._"And what's that?" Puppycorn asked.

_"Sweet Misery!__"_

**Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**_Welp lads and lasses that wraps up my first chapter. Ignore spelling and grammar issues please, for those will be relsolved after I finish my fanfiction. Please review, and stay tuned for the next chapter. Later!_**


End file.
